


Soft Steps

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: Wonkyun fluff where Changkyun is being a baby but Hoseok even more.





	Soft Steps

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my native language and I'm not the best when It's coming to using grammar correctly and all, so I might have some mistakes.  
> I think It's my first time writing a full length one shot in English and actually posting it so I hope It's readable and I hope you would enjoy it!

Changkyun's head laid on top of Hoseok's solid chest. He was sound asleep.  
All that could be heard were the younger's soft breathing and sometimes mumbling sounds, which Hoseok found adorable.  
He looked so soft and innocent that Hoseok couldn't resist.

  
His fingers reached to Changkyun’s forhead, brushing it gently.  
He slowly moved to caressing his cheeks, as they were the most important thing in the world.  
As he gazed at the younger's lips, he sneaked a little smirk and laid a tender kiss.  
Although it was tender, Changkyun immediately woke up and sent a suspicious sleepy look to the other's direction.

  
"Pervert," He said in a voice deep than ever, trying to get himself up.  
"You were so cute until you woke up," Hoseok sighed, shoving him backwards, placing him between his legs.  
"I'm hungry, let me go!" he punched his arm slightly, letting out baby-like noises.  
"Hmm... Don't think so," He said, tightening his gripe.  
Changkyun slowly gave up and moved his head to Hoseok's neck.  
"You are so cute," Hoseok whispered, petting his hair warmly.  
"You always treat me like a baby," He mumbled.  
"Well, You are my baby."  
"I don't think it's legal."  
"That's okay, your cuteness isn't legal as well."  
"That's very cringeworthy of you," Changkyun made an exaggerated voimting sound.  
"I'll let it be, though." He reached to kiss the bottom of his cheek, making Hoseok's heart skip a beat.  
"You are so precious to me," Hoseok said, attaching his lips to the younger's neck, leaving soft kisses.  
Changkyun let go a small moan, making the other move his head backwards with widely open eyes.  
"You little shit, you are turning me on."  
He bit his lips, looking at the other's satisfied smile.  
"It would be nice sitting like this forever," Hoseok said, smiling brightly.  
"It would, if I won't die from hunger," The younger sighed.  
"If I'll get hungry I'll just bite you. You are so sweet that I won't be hungry ever again," He said, pinching Changkyun’s cheeks.  
"That's cannibalism. You shouldn't eat your boyfriend."  
"Mmm. I think I'll try it."  
"Oh no, don't you even--"  
Hoseok placed his lips on Changkyun’s neck once again, but instead of kissing, he licked the area and bit it lightly.  
The younger let go another moan, but insted of backing off, this time Hoseok moved to the other side of his neck, leaving a big love mark.  
When Hoseok raised his head, changkyun pulled himself from the older's grip and rolled to the other side of the bed.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped myself." Hoseok looked at the other, worried.  
"If you would had stopped," he got himself to stand on his knees, "I would kick you."  
"My baby!" Hoseok shouted in happiness while moving himself in the younger's direction.  
"Sometimes I feel that you are the baby in this relationship," He giggled.  
Changkyun got himself up with Hoseok clinging on his top half.  
"I ate well," He whispered in the younger's ear.  
"You are going to make me breakfast." Changkyun declared.  
"Okay, okay."  
"Try not to poison me this time."

 


End file.
